


It wasn't his fault, really

by Nightimer



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: Fifth officer Lowe gets injured and is a bad patient. Lightoller steps in to set things right. Based off the characters in James Cameron's Titanic. Disciplinary spanking of a junior officer by his superior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a reflection on the actual people who were aboard Titanic, rather the characters in Cameron's Titanic. Not an expert on the ship but I did do a little research to make this more accurate. Enjoy!

"I said get your hands off me you lunatic, do you know who I am?" Fifth officer Lowe looked down from his position on the starboard bridge wing to observe one of _Titanic's_ officers helping a rather portly man to his feet two decks below him on C deck. It was a testament to the irate passenger's lung capacity that the young officer had been able to hear him over the rush of the breeze and from two decks away. He leaned over further to better inspect the situation. The passenger was obviously first class, dressed as he was in a tuxedo, no doubt on his way to dinner. A women beside him was equally as well appointed in a beautiful sequined maroon evening gown and a white shawl that she clutched anxiously around her shoulders as she watched the officer struggle to bring the heavy man to his feet. It became quickly apparent to Lowe that the man was also drunk. Fall down drunk apparently.

"I own a railroad you clod!" The man angrily spat at the officer who had released him as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"I mean no insult sir, I merely wished to help." Lowe could barley hear the officer's words but he was able to put a name to the officer when he turned towards him. It was fourth officer Boxhall. Lowe shook his head and tsk'd.

"Poor man." The fifth officer said to himself as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed over it and settled in to watch the show. The passenger didn't disappoint. Lowe watched as the man became more indignant and belligerent with every platitude Boxhall tried, his movements exaggerated to the extreme while his companion flitted nervously around him trying to draw him away from the open deck and somewhere more private. The passenger was positively making a scene.

_"Better him than me._ " Thought Lowe with a grin as the passenger swung his silk top hat in a wide arc that almost hit Boxhall in the face as he ranted on about how he would buy the ship, all 882 and a half feet of it, and force Boxhall to shovel coal until he dropped. Boxhall had to take a quick step back and almost fell to the deck himself in his haste to avoid the offending accessory.

Lowe couldn't help it, he laughed. He quickly shut his mouth though when Boxhall turned his face up to peer at him. The look on his face clearly stated that he was not amused. Lowe watched as Boxhall pointed a stern finger directly up at him then firmly at the deck beside him. The message was clear. Get down here _now_! As Boxhall was the fourth officer on _Titanic_ , he was Lowe's superior and the junior officer was obligated to follow his orders. Lowe sighed in defeat and nodded to Boxhall to let him know that he understood and would be right down. After making a quick stop to the navigation bridge to inform the officer of the watch, first officer Murdoch of the situation, Lowe made his way down the stairs from A deck to B deck, finally down one more set of stairs to C deck where Boxhall was impatiently waiting. Lowe could smell the alcohol as he neared Boxhall and the inebriated passenger.

"How can I be of assistance Sir." Lowe said as he came to Boxhall's side, eyeing the passenger before him as the man stumbled into the railing while hurling abuses as them.

"I believe the gentleman is feeling a little under the weather and would probably recuperate much quicker in his cabin rather than on this drafty deck. I'd like you to escort him there if you wouldn't mind Mister Lowe." Boxhall explained calmly. Lowe bit his tongue. Serves him right for laughing at a senior officer he supposed. He spared a glance at the younger woman accompanying the passenger and her eyes begged him to help get her husband to their cabin and out of sight. She was clearly deeply embarrassed by the man's overindulgence and subsequent behavior. Lowe offered her an understanding smile and she blushed in response. The other officers liked to tease him about his popularity with the ladies but Lowe was nothing if not a gentleman.

"So, you had to call for help did you!" The drunk passenger bellowed as he looked Lowe over with a jaundiced eye. "Doesn't look like much to me." He added as he continued to address Boxhall.

"Alright sir, let's get you back to your cabin." Lowe said. His welsh accent lent a pleasing lilt to his words that where lost on the other man. He put a guiding hand on the other man's arm that was quickly brushed aside.

"Don't you patronize me you whelp!" The man angrily bellowed as he batted Lowe's hand away. The younger officer spared a look at the senior officer but the older man simply jerked his chin in the direction of the passenger, indicating that Lowe should stop messing about and get on with it.

"Sir, I only want to help. Come along now please." Lowe began as he reached once more for the passenger's flailing arm.

"And I say to you sir, unhand me and leave me _be_!" The drunk passenger punctuated his statement by socking the unsuspecting fifth officer right in the nose. Lowe stumbled backwards a few steps before falling on his backside to the wooden deck below him. He was unaware of officer Boxhall calling over some crew members to help restrain the irate passenger, nor was he aware of the woman's distressed and frantic apologies. Lowe didn't hear the approach of anyone else as he sat on the deck, legs outstretched, left arm supporting him, his right hand clutching at his throbbing nose. He could feel the blood dripping and quickly pinched his nostrils shut in order staunch the flow. So absorbed in his sudden and quite painful predicament, Lowe didn't immediately register the arrival of second officer Lightoller until he he felt a large hand grasp him firmly under his right arm and haul him unsteadily to his feet. He looked up into the older man's eyes and could tell immediately that Lightoller was not pleased with either officer.

"Mister Boxhall, escort this passenger to his cabin and place a crewman at the entrance until he has sobered up and proven that he is not a danger to the crew or passengers. You men help him." Lightoller commanded as he rummaged in his coat pocket for something. Lowe heard several "Yes Sirs" in response as well as several colorful epitaphs from the passenger in question as several crewman and Boxhall herded the passenger and his distraught wife down the deck towards their cabin. All too soon it was just Lowe and Lightoller. Lowe watched as officer Lightoller pulled a clean white handkerchief from his coat pocket and crumpled it in his hand before bringing it up close to Lowe's face. He batted Lowe's own hand away and the younger man was forced to let go of his injury.

"Easy now lad." He said as he held the square of cotton under the junior officer's nose, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch the other man's nostrils shut. Lowe couldn't help his reaction to the unexpected pain this caused and jerked his head away. "I said _easy_." Lightoller scolded as he brought his left hand up to cup the back of Lowe's neck to bring the younger man closer and prevent any further movement. Lowe was feeling less like an officer and more like a scruffed kitten at the moment and grimaced at the analogy. Lightoller brought the handkerchief back to Lowe's nose and held it there while he examined the junior officers eyes in the fading light. He was pleased to see both pupils where equal in size and were dilating. Lowe winced at every subtle movement of Lightoller's hand. The older officer huffed in irritation.

"Well you two sure know how to make a bad situation worse." He complained as he held the younger officer still. Just a minute more and the blood should stop flowing he thought.

"It wasn't my fault." Lowe said slowly and carefully so Lightoller would understand his congested words.

"That's what you always say." The older man countered. He turned to look around them and noticed a few passengers who had not yet made it to the dining saloon, whispering to themselves as they observed the two officers. Lightoller realized how unusual this would appear and did not want word of the incident with the passenger to reach Captain Smith's ears. This was the old man's last voyage and Lightoller didn't want to blacken it with rumors about Officers scuffling with paying passengers.

"Here, hold this." Lightoller said with a nod towards the handkerchief. Lowe brought his right hand up to grasp the bloodied fabric and held it there as Lightoller transferred his hold from Lowe's neck to his upper arm. "Come on, lets get you back to your quarters. Can't let the captain see you like this." He added as he gently but firmly began to tow the younger man along.

"It really wasn't my fault." Lowe said into the handkerchief as he was lead towards the stairs connecting C and B deck. Lightoller said nothing in reply and Lowe gave up on trying to explain. Obviously the second officer had seen some of what had transpired otherwise they would be heading to see the captain rather than to Lowe's quarters. Still, he was a bit irritated to be treated in this manner when he had been pulled into the situation in the first place at the request of a senior officer. They made their way from C deck to B deck without difficulty, only stopping once to ease the concerns of one elderly female passenger who had taken a particular fancy to young Mister Lowe, that he was alright and had simply misplaced his footing and taken a slight tumble down the stairs. A white lie but better than explaining the actual circumstances. Less gossip.

The pair made their way finally to the boat deck where the officers quarters were located and Lowe opened the door to his cabin located on the starboard side. The accommodations afforded to the senior crew of _Titanic_ were luxurious compared to other vessels and was comparable to _Titanic's_ basic first class accommodations. Lightoller released his hold on Lowe and indicated the other officer should proceed him inside. Lightoller closed the door behind them and nodded towards Lowe's bed.

"Sit down and let's have a proper look." He ordered as Lowe removed his officer's cap and took a seat on the edge of his bed, still holding the handkerchief to his nose.

"There's really no need to fuss Sir, It's not serious." Lowe mumbled into the cloth. He pulled it away from his nose and dabbed at the appendage with two fingers. Only a small amount of blood marred his skin. "See? The bleedin's almost stopped." He added as he tried to find a clean spot on the handkerchief to press against the sluggish flow.

"Just let me be the judge of that." Lightoller replied as he grabbed a clean cloth from Lowe's washbasin and ran it under the water tap. Lowe felt his ire rise at the other man's superior tone.

"Really Sir, I'm fine, there's no need for you to waste any more of your time. I can take care of myself." Lightoller wrung the cloth out in the basin and turned towards the seated man, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like how you took care of yourself on C deck?" Lightoller questioned as he walked over to the bed and leaned over the other man. Lowe, angry now at being treated like a child, dodged the older man's attempt to wipe away the blood from under his nose and upper lip.

"Here now, stop being difficult." Lightoller chastised as he once more latched onto the back of Lowe's neck with his left hand and again tried to bring the cloth to his junior officers nose. He wanted to make sure it wasn't broken before he left the younger man to his own devices. Feeling somewhat trapped and patronized, Lowe lost his temper and slapped Lightoller's hand holding the cloth aside.

"I said I was fine now _sod off_ will you!" He hissed angrily as he jerked out of the second officer's hold. Lightoller threw the cloth down on the bed.

"Right, I see we're going to have to settle that temper of yours before we can sort the rest of you out." After that ominous statement Lowe watched as Lightoller placed his left foot on the bed beside him. Remembering himself and that he was addressing a senior officer, Lowe tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir, I..." Lightoller cut him off by grasping his left arm and hauling him to his feet then face down over his propped up knee. Lowe braced his hands against his fellow officer's leg as an arm encircled his waist, pinning him down, the handkerchief falling from his fingers. Thankfully the blood had stopped flowing.

"Sir!" Lowe gasped as he struggled to push himself up. The sudden new change in position was making his hurt nose throb.

"Do not worry Mister Lowe, we'll soon set you right." Lightoller replied. Lowe felt a hand grasp the edge of his coat and pull it up his back, exposing his rear, his trousers stretched taut against his backside.

"Let me up!" Lowe complained. He felt lightoller shift and was shocked when a hand slapped down across his rear, the sting it produced caused him to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out. Another slap connected and Lowe began to struggle in earnest. He felt Lightoller tighten his grip around his waist and pull him closer. "Stop! Stop, you can't do this!" Lowe wailed as his superior set his backside on fire with rapid, precise smacks. "This isn't regulation!" Lowe gasped as several hard smacks centered on the area where buttocks met thigh.

"No need to recite regulations to me Mister Lowe, I am aware of them." Lightoller's response was so calm, so normal that Lowe craned his head around to catch a glimpse of the other man's face in hopes it would give him some indication of what Lightoller was thinking. He never stopped swatting the target before him and Lowe began to shift his weight from foot to foot in order to find some relief from the onslaught.

"Maybe redirecting some of that fire from your temper to your rear end will help remind you to keep a civil tongue in your head and to follow orders when you are addressing a superior officer." Lightoller explained as the flat of his hand slapped down hard, over and over again on his fellow officer's behind.

"Yes Sir! I promise I will sir! Please, just stop!" Lowe cried miserably. He couldn't remember the last time he had been disciplined in this manner and he was surprised at how uncomfortable this all was. He felt Lightoller push his upper body down further over his leg and began concentrating his swats on Lowe's lower backside where most of his weight would rest when he sat down.

"Just making sure Mister Lowe." Lightoller said as he spanked the younger man. His hand was stinging something fierce and he was sure that Lowe's rear was feeling the same. He decided to make this lesson a short one since he did have duties to preform after all, and finished the thrashing with two of the hardest slaps yet to each cheek, then one final one dead center that had Lowe yelping out loud in distress. Lowe felt Lightoller grab him by his arm once more and haul him up off his leg. Lightoller placed his foot back on the carpet and non too gently pushed Lowe down to sit on his bed. Lowe hissed in pain as his abused rear made contact with the firm mattress but didn't dare try to stand up. He was so embarrassed after what had just transpired that he couldn't look the older officer in the eye and kept his gaze locked onto Lightoller's polished boots instead.

"Right, now that that's settled, let's get on with it." Lightoller picked up the damp cloth he had thrown down earlier and grabbed Lowe's chin with his other hand, tilting the younger man's face up as he brought the cloth up to his nose. He was as gentle as he could be as he wiped the drying blood from the area but he could still feel Lowe twitching and struggling not to pull away from his hold.

"Just another moment." Lightoller soothed as he finished wiping away the last of the blood. He threw the soiled cloth the short distance to the basin and leaned down to inspect Lowe's face. The other man met his eye's briefly before firmly planting them down at the carpet. That was fine with Lightoller. He knew the younger man was embarrassed and he wasn't interested in his eyes anyways. He turned Lowe's face first one way then the other, pleased to note there wasn't much swelling. Now to make sure it wasn't broken. "Now this is going to hurt but I trust you will be able to control yourself." Lightoller warned.

"Yes Sir." Lowe replied meekly. Satisfied he wouldn't receive any resistance, Lightoller brought his right hand up and with his thumb and forefinger he gently felt up and down the other man's nose. Lowe tensed and squeezed his eyes shut as Lightoller applied gentle pressure.

"Not broken at least." Lightoller said as he released his hold on the younger man and stood straight. "Although I would suggest you put some ice on it to reduce any swelling." He added. Lowe nodded his acceptance.

"I will Sir, thank you." Lowe answered, as he gingerly cupped his nose. It still hurt and Lowe was having the dickens of a time deciding which part pf his anatomy inconvenienced him the most at the moment.

"Very good Mister Lowe. Now do take care next time." He leveled a stern look towards the seated man. "I don't want a repeat of our earlier conversation is that clear?" Lowe desperately wanted the same thing.

"Yes Sir." He answered respectfully. Lightoller nodded in acknowledgment and turned towards the cabin door.

"Well I'm off." He began as he opened the wooden door. "I believe I need to have a little chat with Mister Boxhall next." He added as he stepped onto the officer's promenade deck and closed the door behind him. Lowe sat on his bed a moment and wondered what " _kind_ " of chat Lightoller would be having with Boxhall. He spared a moment fantasizing what it would be like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation before giving it up for a more pressing issue. He stood up and with one hand still cradling his nose, he rubbed at his backside with the other, hoping to sooth away some of the immediate sting.

"This is what you get for opening your _big_ mouth." He quietly scolded himself. If he hadn't popped off at Lightoller, his rear end wouldn't be stinging and if he hadn't laughed at Boxhall, then his nose wouldn't be throbbing. He sighed in defeat.

"I should have sailed out on the _Olympic_." With that last depreciating comment, fifth officer Lowe went off in search of some ice.


End file.
